Marauder's Designated Healer
by mnbvcxz-xx
Summary: Ever since Sirius Black befriended the Marauders, he seemed to get into all sorts of trouble. Each year he seemed to find more creative ways to get cursed or injured, which made Marabel Greengrass became the unofficial Marauder's designated healer by default. Sirius/OC. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:**

**Warnings: mentions of blood and injury, light cursing.**

**Otherwise, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Marabel Greengrass had known Sirius Black most of her life. Ever since her family moved to an estate across the Black family's when she was five, the two quickly bonded and became best friends. Marabel grew to love his cheesy humor and his cocky smirk he wore when he knew he just said something smart. She loved how he could make her laugh no matter what situation, and how she was the only one who could coax him into a smile no matter how bad things got. After all Sirius Black was a good guy, a smart and very good looking one as well. Marabel was glad he was her best friend.

Even before Hogwarts, Sirius would come to her for healing, whether it be emotional or physical. Being a member of the prestigious Black family, Sirius carried a lot of baggage. Marabel witness first hand how much it shaped her best friend into the brooding, brave and reckless boy that everyone knew at Hogwarts.

Now the problem was, ever since Sirius befriended the Marauders, he seemed to get into all sorts of trouble. Each year he seemed to find more creative ways to get cursed or injured, which made Marabel became the unofficial Marauder's designated healer by default.

Don't get her wrong. Marabel was very fond of the Marauder boys; James Potter, the mischief and boastful one, Remus Lupin, the calm and compassionate one, and Peter Pettigrew, the quiet and approachable one. She was happy to help them when they needed it. But lately, Marabel felt more like everyone's healer rather than friends.

Specifically, Sirius's healer rather than his best friend.

Marabel spent countless nights staying up in the common room because she could not sleep peacefully without knowing if Sirius would come back unhurt. She got especially anxious toward the full-moon after accidentally found out about Remus's hairy secret and of course Marauder's secret. Despite being smart, none of the four mischievous boys were any good at healing spell.

On one rainy full-moon night, Marabel lounged herself in the common room. She had her Defence Against Dark Art book opened in her lap, but she could not concentrate on anything that she read. She jumped slightly as she heard the door opened and two pairs of watery footsteps appeared on the floor before the door closed again.

"Sirius?" Marabel called out as she stood up with her hands gripping her wand at her side.

Much to her dismay, the two boys appeared from under the invisibility cloak was James and Peter. James had his glasses crooked as his nose seemed to be broken in a weird angle. Peter had a large bruise on his forehead, other than that did not seem to be badly injured.

With a panicked look on his face, James quickly walked toward her and quickly explained in a hushed voice, "We had an accident. Sirius, he's badly hurt. We can't bring him to Madame Pomfrey, so we hid him in the room of requirement."

James shoved his invisibility cloak to her hand, "He needs you."

Marabel felt her heart stopped for a second before beating fast in distraught. She quickly draped the cloak around her body, but before she left she pointed her wand at James's broken nose and cast "_Episkey_"

With that, Marabel quickly stepped out of the common room and into the quiet hallway. She was anxious, worried, tired, and among everything else, she was angry. By all means, Marabel had always loved and cared for Sirius. She would always let him come to her time after time, never been able to disregard him. But the exhaustion and worry she had grown accustomed to because of the reckless boy began to become too much for her to handle. And she did not know how much more of his wounds she could stomach before she would break apart.

As she arrived in front of the room of requirement, she felt her hand shakily reached to open the door. She sensed her heartbeat even faster in anticipation of what she would encounter inside.

There, in the middle of the room was a fluffy bed with a bloody Sirius laid on top. There was a deep claw gash across his abdomen and blood seeping out of it. He was in bad shape, worse than she imagined. As his gaze met hers, he attempted to sit up, wincing with every movement. Marabel felt her heart clenched at the sight of him.

"Merlin's beard, Sirius, stop moving around" she instructed as she walked closer to the side of his bed to inspect his injury closer.

"It wasn't this bad at first, just a few small gashes. But Prongs tried to cast a healing charm on me and things just get worse with the blood pouring out and all. He needs to stop trying to heal anyone. It's quite dangerous, don't you think?" explained Sirius with a humorous tone. His face was slightly pale from the blood loss, but the glint of mischief and amusement was apparent on his handsome face.

Marabel was not amused with Sirius's explanation and shook her head in disbelief. How could he make light of the situation? He was bleeding heavily and might die, but he still tried to take it as if it's a joke. She felt like she could burst out in anger at how reckless he was being, at how little concern he paid when it came to himself.

Without saying anything to him, Marabel took hold of her wand. She closed her eyes as tried to remember the right spell to use on him and with determination, she pointed her wand to his bleeding abdomen and enchanted, "_Vulnera Sanentur._" The blood flow started to slow down before it finally stopped pouring out of Sirius.

"_Vulnera Sanentur,_" she cast the spell again and the blood residue started to disappear and gashes on his body started to heal.

"_Vulnera Sanentur,_" she cast it one last time to knit the gash closed.

"Geez, how easy you made it seems. You are the best healer out there. Thank you, Marabel. I don't know how I'm going to survive without you" said Sirius sincerely. His hands reached to hold her hands and his eyes gazed with gratefulness and admiration. Something that made Marabel's anger almost subside.

Almost.

"Sure. Is that all you need from me?" She replied quickly, snatching her hand out of his grasp.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Sirius said again, noticing Marabel's angry mood.

"No, nothing's wrong. You almost died again, and as usual, you made light of the situation, that's all. Nothing's wrong. Everything's great," she answered bitterly, making Sirius furrowed his brows.

"I'm sorry?" asked Sirius carefully as he tried to observe her expressions and tried to understand what's going on in Marabel's mind. "Why are you so angry with me?" Sirius asked with a confused look on his face. He wasn't expected to be met with Marabel's bitter words and her sharp tone.

"I'm angry because you don't seem to care about what happened to you," she snapped, wanting to clear everything up right away. "And night after night, I have to worry myself sick, praying that you don't do something stupid and ended up badly cursed or injured, exactly like tonight. I'm tired of being the only one care enough about this because you never care about what becomes of you"

Marabel wrapped her arms around herself, turning away from Sirius so he wouldn't see her eyes getting teary.

"Marabel," Sirius said softly, reaching for her. Marabel pulled away and took a step further from him.

"Forget it," She muttered.

"So you're mad because you care too much about me?" asked Sirius.

She continued to ignore him and hugged herself closely.

"Well I never ask you to," said Sirius defensively. Sirius knew he regretted it as soon as it left his mouth. After all, he was a Black, never good at expressing his feelings or emotions.

He expected her to start a shouting match with him or to angrily walk away, but what she did next really surprised him. She turned around to face him, with sadness written across her face and tears threatening to fall upon her face.

"You never have to. Because… I love you, okay? Why can't you see that?" She pleaded slowly. "You know what, I should probably start following your footsteps. Only then you might understand. Maybe I'll provoke anger from Severus tomorrow and see if he could curse me to death. Or better yet, I should pay a visit to the whomping willow right now and see how fun it would be to see how much damage it could do. And don't you worry Sirius, I never ask you to" Marabel said with a dry laugh. She took the invisibility cloak in her hand and pick up her pace toward the door while furiously blinked away her tears.

She could hear Sirius's footsteps following behind her and before she managed to get to the door, he spun her around and pressed his lips upon her. He kissed her firmly, but not too forceful as to where she couldn't pull away. He held her face gently and without realizing, she actually kissed him back with so much passion that she had been holding inside.

When the two of them pulled away, Sirius had a sad and determined look in his eyes. "Don't you dare put yourself in harm's way. I might kill Severus if he dare touch a single hair of yours." Sirius brushed a stray hair away from Marabel's face. "I'm sorry if I made you worried all this time. I never had anyone care about me before and I guess I've been taking your help for granted. I love you, I had been since we were five," he said sincerely.

Marabel broke out into a smile as tears kept pouring onto her face. "You're such an idiot," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm your idiot, though," He said into her ears as he happily hugged her back and held her tightly.


End file.
